<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Leal Lord's Man by redcandle17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603810">A Leal Lord's Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17'>redcandle17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was a lord’s man now.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Leal Lord's Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts">The_Plaid_Slytherin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davos Seaworth had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he would one day find himself at a royal wedding. And not as a servant either, but as part of a high lord’s retinue. To think it was all because of a few sacks of onions. </p><p><i>And my fingers.</i> </p><p>Shortened fingers were a small price to pay for knighthood and lands and a keep. And that was not all. He was a lord’s man now. His new liege lord had summoned him especially. Their conversations had been brief and awkward, but Davos had deduced from the reactions of the people of Storm’s End that it was remarkable that they occurred at all. </p><p>The maester had taken him aside and told him, “Lord Stannis likes you, ser. That is a thing so rare I thought it would never happen. I pray you will be a loyal and true friend to him.”</p><p>Davos had been rendered speechless. </p><p>He took in all the sights and sounds of the royal court, feasting on finer food than any he’d ever before eaten, but his attention returned again and again to his lord. </p><p>Lord Stannis was seated at the high table, as befit the king’s brother, but he seemed no merrier than usual. His countenance was serious, almost grim. He took only small, infrequent sips from his wine cup, and he seemed unamused by the conversation of the other great lords and ladies seated with him. </p><p>Davos was struck by the difference between the three sons of House Baratheon. King Robert’s booming laughter could be heard all the way across the hall, and little Lord Renly capered about the the singers and jugglers. Stannis Baratheon, however, neither laughed nor danced. Davos wondered what had caused his lord to be so mirthless. </p><p>He had been led before the king two days prior. </p><p>“So this is the Onion Knight!” King Robert had roared. He’d clapped Davos on the back, and thanked him for smuggling food into the besieged Storm’s End. Then more quietly, and in a tone that did not sound entirely jesting, he’d said, “Sailors know the best whores. Perhaps you can help my brother shed his maidenhood.”</p><p>Lord Stannis had gritted his teeth and said, “Robert.”</p><p>Davos had said nothing, deeming it the wisest course. </p><p>The wedding pie was cut, and then at last the time came for the bedding. Ladies surrounded King Robert and began to rip his costly clothes from his well-muscled body, while lords and grand knights did the same for his bride Cersei Lannister, and the procession to the royal bedchamber began.</p><p>Davos rose to join them, until he realized that Lord Stannis had remain seated. Not many men would refuse the chance to see the new queen’s naked beauty, and the high table and the tables just below it had emptied, leaving the young Lord of Storm’s End alone.</p><p>He did not want to overstep his bounds and impose upon his lord. But on the chance that his lord would welcome his company, he was compelled to provide it. He moved somewhat unsteadily, perhaps having drank more of the fine Arbor wine than he’d realized. </p><p>“Is aught amiss, m’lord?” he asked, his voice sounding awkward even to his own ears.</p><p>“Not at all, ser,” Lord Stannis replied, sounding ever so slightly surprised. </p><p>“You didn’t dance,” Davos blurted. He didn’t know why he said it. </p><p>“I don’t dance.” </p><p>Lord Stannis rose to his feet. He towered above Davos. Not only was he a head taller, but his shoulders were considerably broader. He was still too thin, not having entirely recovered from the months of starvation during the siege, but his frame was big. </p><p>Davos wondered suddenly if his cock was big, too. His face immediately heated at the thought, and he lowered his gaze, scandalized by his audacity at thinking such a thing. Although, perhaps lack of desire was not the reason Lord Stannis shunned intimate female company. Perhaps…</p><p>“You look as though you could use some cool night air,” Lord Stannis observed. “Come, let us walk.”</p><p>Davos followed his lord, as he knew he would until the end of his days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>